1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is directed to a diffusion plate and a display apparatus having the same. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed to a diffusion plate capable of improving display quality and a display apparatus having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) includes a display panel to display images. Since the display panel is non-emissive, a light source is necessary. Thus, in addition to the display panel, the LCD includes a backlight unit to emit light to the display panel.
The backlight unit includes a light source, such as a linear light source or a point light source, and an optical sheet through which light generated from the light source passes The optical sheet converts linear light or point light into surface light, thereby improving light brightness.
A display apparatus having slim structure, lower power consumption and low manufacturing cost is desirable. However, the slimness of a display apparatus is limited mainly due to the structure of the backlight unit. In addition, a suitable slim external appearance may be implemented when using fewer lamps, which may also reduce power consumption.